


my(crappy)poetry

by oh_klahoma



Category: Original Work
Genre: (crappy)poetry, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I don’t even know anymore, i wrote these during school, it has the same pfp as this account, i’m new to poetry please don’t judge, my(crappy)poems, or 🥀oh klahoma🥀, there we go, these are also on my Wattpad account, to find my Wattpad account just search angry-russian-kid, 🏷tag🏷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_klahoma/pseuds/oh_klahoma
Summary: a collection of all my(crappy)poems...i’m new to this so they’re...yeah. yikes😬





	my(crappy)poetry

one by one  
slice by slice  
i slice the bread with ease

the knife goes in  
the knife goes out  
the knife slices the bread

one crumb falls  
two crumbs fall  
crumbs come tumbling down

i lose my grip   
and begin to trip  
as the bread continues to crumble


End file.
